


Hinata Hyuuga is really bad Hyuuga techniques

by 4n0n



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, no beta we die like men, very self-indulgent AU, what is canon?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 10:52:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15839742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4n0n/pseuds/4n0n
Summary: Hinata has always been exceptionally bad at her clan's techniques.





	Hinata Hyuuga is really bad Hyuuga techniques

**Author's Note:**

> The graphic violence tag is about Hinata messily killing a pig.

 

 

It occurs to Hinata that her cousin wants to die.

 

Unacceptable.

 

This notion might be seen as slightly hypocritical as she herself was planning to die heroically. But Hinata is beyond theoretical musings, pushing Naruto-kun out of the way, pressing healing chakra into Neji's gushing wounds.

 

It won't be enough. She's barely started training.

 

The Kumo medic arrives and announces,

 

“Holy shit, that's a lot of blood.” Hinata pushes more chakra into Neji's chest, while he's growing colder.

 

Neji's heart ever dedicated to going against any Main House member's wishes even if they are for his own best goes into cardiac arrest.

 

“Move aside, kiddo, this one needs a brute force approach.”

 

The old man shocks Neji back into life. Meanwhile Hinata has jammed needle into her arm. The Kumo nin glances at her.

 

“Ah, direct blood donation, good call.”

 

Hinata shoves a fistful of blood pills into her mouth. The Kumo nin nods at her and gets back to work.

 

Somehow they get him stable enough for transport.

 

 

 

Elder Shikimi is an experienced healer. She does her job under Hinata's murderous glare.

 

Meanwhile Obito Uchiha tries to raze the world to the ground.

 

 

 

There is peace.

 

War is over.

 

Everyone is happy.

 

No one talks about the dream.

 

(It had been a good dream without a divided house.)

 

 

 

“Help me, sensei,” Hinata demands. Kurenai tired from another night up with her crying baby watches her calculating gleam in her red eyes. It's the look of a woman who had plans.

 

“I'll babysit.” Hinata hedges.

 

The clan will approve not of her choice of baby but of her doing a task meant for the Branches.

 

The return of the Terrible Three hitting the bar is a story that goes down in Konoha's unwritten annals of gossip.

 

Hinata answers the door before Sarutobi Kairi can knock. The older woman leaves ten minutes later, not knowing why she feels insulted but knowing that she does. Hinata silently wishes her a nice day with all that fruitless anger.

 

“That was impressive,” Kurenai says who's been up and about despite Hinata telling her to sleep off her night out.

 

“I secretly call it 'doing the Hyuuga',” Hinata admits with a blush.

 

In a former Konoha single apartment, now a family home, a small miracle happens. Kurenai guffaws loudly and unattractively but heartfelt.

 

“Listen, Hinata,” She says. “ The first thing, I'm sure you already know but as your former teacher, I have to tell you, they very well could assassinate you.”

 

Hinata has known this all her life. Kurenai hoped, she didn't.

 

"The second thing, the only way for a genjutsu to work is for them to believe it. Thus, every genjutsu must grow from a grain of truth."

 

 

Lee often comes over to visit recovering Neji cheerfully encouraging him to go forward with his physio. He does it together with Gai-sensei carrying on a pretension of doing it grudgingly.

 

Hinata had never much of a presence so it's easy to insert herself into spaces and everyone assumes she's been there all along. Or everyone is too busy ignoring that Neji is doing his damn hardest to ignore her. But whatever the case may be.

 

It's only a matter of time before she's invited to training and from thereon to sparring matches.

 

Tenten and Lee are orphans. Neither of them have any idea, how inappropriate that invitation is.

 

Team 10 knows, so do Kiba and Shino but they're mouth are firmly kept shut by Hinata's shy, skittish smile.

 

 

 

Sakura punches Hinata out like a light. Her gloved fist collides with her head unexpectedly, Hinata had dismissed it because she had sealed the tenketsu there before.

 

The only advantage of getting knocked out by Sakura Haruno, Hinata isn't sure anyone ever hit her that hard before, is that she can also heal any damage induced.

 

Still Hinata is quite addled. So the first thing she mutters is,

 

“Please, don't insult me by apologizing.”

 

Sakura who has her mouth open possibly just to do that, quickly re-calibrates. Instead she says,

 

“Good fight.”

 

And lends her a hand to get up. Behind her pale-faced Ino is regarding Hinata warily.

 

 

Out of some sick kind of masochistic urge. Hinata observes them, after they've parted ways. It's a thing in the clan, people watching, no one really talks about it but everyone does it.

 

She sees Ino telling Sakura.

 

Hinata hangs her head in disappointment. It couldn't last and if she's really honest, it wasn't fair of her. The conversation goes on.

 

Sakura grins and mouths, "Who's gonna tell her? Everyone wants this to succeed!"

 

 

 

She still goes to the next spar. She promised Lee to advise him on something.

 

“Hey, Hinata,” Sakura greets her. “Here for a rematch?”

 

For ten long seconds, Hinata's voice takes a vacation. When it deigns to return it does so reluctantly and under protest. Her face grows red, she hates stuttering. She hates-

 

“The former Hokage and the current Hokage are my teachers, I'm teammates with the next Hokage,” Sakura shrugs, awkwardly smiling.

 

It gets the message across though. Sakura is not someone the Hyuuga can lambast out of some haughty notion of superiority.

 

A smile dawns on Hinata's face. Still not trusting her voice, she enters into her version of gentle fist.

 

Sakura's shoulders sag in relief before she raises her fists.

 

 

 

It's a good match.

 

Not for training ground 43 though.

 

They end the day basking in the setting sun on some new stone formations that now litter the country side.

 

“Your clan's still pretty old-school, isn't it?” Sakura asks and old-school means shitty but no one could tell from the way she said it.

 

Hinata nods and smiles helplessly. Because what can you do?

 

“Huh,” Sakura says to herself.

 

“I guess everyone just thought after the war, with the peace and all that everything would just work out.”

 

“I didn't.”

 

Neji's smiles are a genuine thing now, he's still a bird looking for an open window. She doesn't think anyone else notices, otherwise she has to admit that no on cares. She thinks back to what Sakura said.

 

_“Everyone just thought, it would all work out after the war.”_

 

 

 

 

The plan when it comes to her is bad. Like Team 7 bad which means real bad. It happens during a rare sparing match with her sister. Hinata loses because she's unwilling to break her baby sisters fingers just to win a match.

 

Hanabi though is furious.

 

“Do you take anything, seriously?” She hisses.

 

“You need to be better, you are better. But they need to see it!”

 

Her sister is visibly upset, glaring at her, hands in fist. She might actually stomp her feet.

 

“They call you useless behind your back!”

 

“Uncle Jirou said, it was a shame Kumo didn't take you.” Hanabi continues.

 

Hanabi has ignored Jirou during the last family dinner and curled her nose at his tea selection. Hinata is moved by such sisterly loyalty. However, acknowledging it would force Hanabi to think about feelings. So instead she asks.

 

“They think I'm useless?”

 

For a moment, Hanabi looks deeply uncomfortable. She does her best to appease Hinata.

 

It fails spectacularly. Even worse than Naruto-kuns regular bunshin back in the academy.

 

What she says is this.

 

“No. You'll be the wife of the Hokage. Your relationship will be very beneficial to the clan, everyone says so!”

 

Her what?

 

They had Ramen, once. She's not sure Naruto-kun likes her that way.

 

These are the kinds of feelings that make people consider mass-murder. For a moment, Hinata can strongly relate to Uchiha Itachi. Which is a seriously fucked up thought to have.

 

 

She needs her team.

 

 

Hinata goes to Shino's house. It's secluded and warded. Shino looks at her and gets Kiba who is much more capable at handling emotions. This is an all hands on deck situation. So Kiba gets Kurenai, as well.

 

Kurenai arrives with Mirai and two large bags. Shibi takes Mirai and one of the bags off her hands at the door.

 

Kurenai thanks him politely. Hinata is about to say that she doesn't mind Mirai one bit, she can keep her voice down.

 

Kurenai unpacks the first bottle. She keeps unpacking. Eyes wide, they bear witness to one of Konoha's great wonders of gossip, Kurenai Yuuhi's legendary stash.

 

She looks at their terrified faces. They're back in the training yard, kids again, meeting a nice young woman. Nice untile she smiled in that particular way. The illusion breaks, Kurenai's eyes crinkle.

 

“We don't have to drink everything.”

 

Still the alcohol is a good thing because the level of stupid her plan operates on needs a lot of alcohol, unless of course, you are Team 7.

 

“I think that the only real hitch will be defeating Hanabi.”

 

Everyone nods.

 

“No you don't get it, it has to look accidental and the clan needs to buy the accidental part.” She exclaims.

 

Now they all look uncomfortable.

 

_Oh._

 

It's Kiba-kun, who has the least social graces, who takes one for the team.

 

“Can you beat your sister? I mean hit her 'till she stays down.”

 

With alcohol in her system, Hinata can exasperatedly roll her eyes.

 

“Kiba-kun, remember when we were fourteen and my tits started growing?”

 

Kiba and Shino remember. It's one of these things that stick with you.

 

“Hanabi punched me in the tits.”

 

Shino covers his mouth in horror, Kurenai's eyes widen, and Kiba whispers, 'oh no', even Akamaru whimpers. Hinata takes another sip of her drink.

 

Hinata has been impaled and kicked around like a ragdoll by a man with the power of a god, but she had never felt so personally betrayed as when Hanabi jabbed her nipple that sunny afternoon. Neji brought her an ice bag afterward. Yeah, it was that bad.

 

 

Anyways back to the plan.

 

“Hinata-chan,” Kurenai starts. She hasn't called her that since she woke up in the hospital after Neji's massive beatdown in the preliminaries.

 

“You're enthusiasm to beat you sister--”

 

Hinata does something, she's never done before, liquid courage is something else, she cuts her off.

 

“I'm Naruto-kun.”

 

Kurenai, Shino, Kiba and Akamaru patiently wait for her to elaborate.

 

“Hanabi has been trained by the main house all her life. She has the same talent as Neji-nii.”

 

Hinata says proudly. It speaks of their opinion of the Hyuuga that no one thinks she envies her sister that training.

 

“And you are Naruto.” Shino states.

 

Hinata points at him. “Correct.”

 

Kurenai shove her headband over her eye and illusions up a porny, corny book.

 

“Maa, call me Kakashi-sensei, my cute little students,” She sounds exactly like Hokage-sama.

 

“Who's Sasuke and who's Sakura?”

 

Shino and Kiba look at each other. They nod at each other.

 

“I'm Sakura.” Shino says. “Shannaro.”

 

“I'm Sasuke.” Kiba turns to Akamaru. “You are Sai,” He says seriously. “Because we look the same.”

 

That makes sense.

 

 

 

Team 8 heroically drag themselves to early morning sparring.

 

Hinata wonders why everyone is staring in silent horror. After a while Sasuke says,

 

“It's a genjutsu.”

 

Ah one of Kurenai-sensei's jokes. Nothing to worry about.

 

“Am I the dog?” Sai asks.

 

 

 

 

“Uchiha-san would also be a good match.” Hanabi informs her somberly. “But you deserve better.”

 

Hinata fights the urge to strangle her great-aunt.

 

“Life has many open roads, little sister.”

 

Hiashi who has just taken a sip from his tea, makes a noise, that lesser people might judge to be a cough. But Hyuuga's are too dignified for that.

 

 

 

The next time Hinata walks outside, she calls him out on it.

 

“Good evening, Kou-san.”

 

He's not embarrassed. They're above that.

 

“Good evening, Hinata-sama.”

 

Kou has been her guardian since the Kumo incident.

 

“I'm meeting with sensei.” Hinata tells him truthfully. “We will talk about children all evening. I will help her with menial tasks.”

 

Kou smiles perfectly serene. “That sounds wonderful, Hinata-sama.”

 

“Yes but I need a favor. I've been meaning to check up on Tokuma-san. Could you do that and report back to me?”

 

His face remains stoic, a perfect Branch member. The Main house praises him for his obedience often, especially when Neji-nii is around.

 

“Yes, Hinata-sama.”

 

Hinata has never met Tokuma. But Kou was branded with him.

 

 

 

When she knocks on the door, it's not Kurenai who opens it. Chouji lets her in with a smile. She can smell something cooking in the kitchen and her mouth waters. Barbecue. A rare treat, the main house frowns on

non-traditional food. As a child Hinata used to wonder if they discussed things to disapprove of in during clan meetings.

 

Chouji-kun is very strong but easy to talk to.

 

Hinata asks him for a spar. Kurenai gives her a thumbs up.

 

 

 

That night her sister visits her looking visibly distressed. She refuses to meet her eyes. Before Hinata can ask her what is wrong. She raises her hand.

 

“As your future clan head, I need to inform you that should you chose to marry someone with another blood-line limit, you will need to be sterilized.” She repeats it like a line in a play.

 

Hinata gets up and hugs her sister. It's a testament to her upset that she actually hugs back. Hinata is still tall enough that she can press her nose into Hanabi's hair and smell the incense.

 

Each Elder takes pride in developing their own expensive taste in incense.

 

Hinata pays a visit to Aunty Minako. She stumbles on the threshold and crashes into a cabinet. The crashes of preciously expensive china can be heard from outside.

 

As she pours tea, Hinata's hands tremble so hard, she almost scalds her great-aunt. She doesn't need to affect her stutter.

 

“Aunty, if you …. if you want to gigive me advice, you don't need to do it via Hanabi-chan.”

 

Her knees knock against the table as she wiggles her legs, a cup of green tea powder falls over. Her great-aunt smiles obligingly.

 

“I like coming to visit you.”

 

Hinata gives the woman her most sincere smile.

 

 

 

Neji is in her room when she comes back. A serious overstep but her cousin has long since stopped caring.

 

“Nice stunt in there,” He comments coldly.

 

“I wonder who will stand up for Momo-san when the old hag let's her have it.”

 

He means the maid. Hinata needs a second to get it and Neji hones in on it.

 

“Didn't think of that, did you?”

 

Hinata regards him cooly. Her voice still shakes but she doesn't care today.

 

“I guess we are all selfish in our own ways.”

 

Neji's face does something complicated and he's up in her face in a moment. Hinata stays exactly where she is. The times when he could scare her are long past.

 

“It's a relief to see you in such good health, Neji-nii.”

 

He storms off.

 

 

 

 

“Something appears to be going on, why because our friends are missing training when they never did before.” Shino states gravely.

 

In Shino speech, this means he is extremely worried. Kiba crosses his arms.

 

“Shino-chan, why are you such a mother hen? There's nothing to be worried about.” He wrinkles his nose and Akamaru wags his tail. _Ears and eyes everywhere._

 

Hinata flutters her nostrils at him. _Duty._

 

Shino's bugs, Frank and Andy, signal their understanding. Kou-san has never had a choice in what he does. The main house wants reports and report he will.

 

 

 

It's not like they have other things to worry about.

 

“It doesn't matter how implausible, how impossible they just need to belief,” Kurenai tells her.

 

They are drinking tea while Mirai naps in her cradle.

 

“I wish my skills could help you.” Her sensei sighs out of nowhere.

 

Hinata is quick to reassure her that she is doing more than enough. But the wistful expression remains on her face. As always Hinata gets it after a while but she gets it.

 

“Sakura-chan has great aptitude for genjutsu.”

Before Kurenai can open her mouth to explain, why this can't work. Reasons starting and ending with Sarutobi. Hinata goes on. Privately clapping and cheering her voice box to remain working.

 

“As I see it, it would be such a waste to not pass on your skill, and what an honor to be asked by the former and current Hokage to teach and guide their most studious student on the way to a second mastership.”

 

Sensei takes a very thoughtful sip of her tea.

 

 

 

Despite what people like to think, her father has never hit her outside of training. Hinata wonders if her next sentence is going to be the straw that breaks the camel's back.

 

“I'm the first-born.”

 

The words cut through the room like a knife. The servants lurch to collective halt before resuming their duty and all conversation stops.

 

“That's the law.”

 

Hinata hopes her father does the right thing. It's funny how hope crawls on even after it's been chewed up, spit out and stomped on.

 

They've been preparing Hanabi for this sentence since she was three. Her sister speaks words, Hinata has heard all her life. They are the meaningless gurgling of a meaningless brook.

 

 

 _(“The key to every good genjutsu, is to make them believe.”_ )

 

 

Hinata raises her cup to her mouth an pours scalding tea over herself. She doesn't flinch. She's dignified even when burning herself. She is still a Hyuuga.

 

 

Her father could still stop this. From what Hinata can see, half the Main house hopes, he does. About time they learnt that hoping her father does the decent thing is a surefire way to disappointment.

 

 

 

Neji is in her room again. Kou-san must have let him in. Because Neji says what the Branches think.

 

“Are you out of your mind!??” He actually shouts.

 

Hinata hasn't seen him this upset since the chuunin exams.

 

“She'll kill you! She'll have to.”

 

Hinata wonders if tripping over the artfully places fold in her carpet would be too much. Time to go for broke.

 

She trips spectacularly.

 

Neji drags his hand down his face. He gets up and she expects him to leave. But he places his hands on her shoulders. He's made great progress in his training like this he could cripple her, ending the fight between them before it could start.

 

“If you beg for Hanabi's forgiveness, she can still spare you.” He pleads.

 

“I decided to follow Naruto-kun's path, how can I do that when I allow myself to be locked into a cage without a fight?” She adds extra stutter into her voice for dramatic effect. She wants to piss him off. “It is fate, Neji-nii”

 

And it works but he swallows down his anger. His fingers don't even twitch.

 

“I envy you that freedom and I shall not deny you your wish as you did mine.”

 

Then he leaves.

 

 

 

 

The last time this happened, Hinata was a young girl. Naïve and untalented but young enough to be ignored for brighter prospects.

 

Hinata makes sure to stumble as she walks into the court. Hanabi looks like a doll.

 

It's rather unspectacular, they go into their stances and it begins. The same old dance. Hinata lets her sister beat her up and fights back desperately.

 

Hanabi pushes her back and she bites her tongue spitting blood. Her left arm hangs uselessly down her side.

 

Hanabi hesitates but she's thirteen and the collective gaze of the elders are on her.

 

She move in, diving beneath Hinata's one armed defense. An opening barely there but obvious to the Byakugan.

 

Hinata's fist slams into her head awkwardly. Her wrist bones crunch under the force of the blow. Hanabi goes down like a sack of potatoes.

 

 

 

Neji-nii is called away on an important mission with Team Ten and Sakura as well as Shikamaru.

 

 

 

Tradition rolls on like an avalanche.

 

In an event surprising to exactly no one, she turns out to be exceptionally bad at it. They have her practice on cadavers.

 

Hinata has always been bad at Hyuuga techniques.

 

It is incredibly frustrating.

 

The Hyuuga compound begins to smell like a slaughter house.

 

Tensions are running high. The Hyuuga as a whole don't handle uncertainty that well.

 

 

 

Hanabi, still sporting a massive shiner, brings her a change of clothes.

 

“You know what, the thing that scares them the most is that they can't tell if you fuck it up on purpose or are just that bad.”

 

Hinata gives her sister a watery smile, her lower lip quivers.

 

“I'm trying my best.”

 

Hanabi gives her a thumbs up.

 

 

 

 

Later on, no one can quite say how it happened.

 

Someone has the bright idea, that gentle-hearted Hinata-sama will be more prone to success if the stakes are higher, so they bring in a pig. Close enough to human for the seal to work, good enough to feed to the Branches if it doesn't. It's a win-win situation.

 

The pig explodes.

 

Gore and blood rain over the room.

 

As one the elders, attempt to avoid the carnage. Someone knocks over a box of burning incense. (It's totally Hinata.)

 

The scrolls are old and dry as dust.

 

It's a near thing the house doesn't burn to the ground. The clan as a whole has had quite enough. 

 

"This is nuts." Someone says.

 

In an unprecedented move, the main house unanimously votes for the abolishment of the divide. It's wonders what picking blood and guts out of their hair can do for a person's view on life puts things into

perspective.

 

 

 

“You blew up a pig?” Tsunade asks standing to next to her. Shizune protectively cradles Tonton against her chest.

 

Hinata lowers her head in shame. Hiashi clearly refrains from sighing because he's above such things but wants everyone to know that were he a lesser man, he would, indeed, be sighing.

 

“It is over. The scrolls have been lost to cruel misfortune.” Hiashi says with the sincerity of a man who loathes his place in life. 

 

 

 

“Mah, maybe it is for the best.” Kakashi-sama concludes. “There have been some concerning rumors a genius sealing nin has managed to break your seal.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Now who could be those wicked sealing masters' destroying the caged bird seal?


End file.
